Leaving
by Xx3chibibunny
Summary: A fic about Dan leaving because of confused feelings, and phil chasing after him. I suck at summaries so just read and you will see!
1. Prolouge

YOU NEED TO KNOW THESE YOUTUBE CHANNELS:

danisnotonfire

AmazingPhil

BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC.

Or else you will be confuzzled. .-.

Warning: YAOI! Which means MalexMale, or gay romance. So you, homophobe in the corner! GET OUT! And for the rest of you, that are as obsessed as I am with this beautiful shtuff… you can stay and drool. X3

A/N: MY BEAUTIFUL TITLE IS BEAUTIFUL LOL. And I suck at writing, btw. Like, I am REALLY awful at writing stories. If, somehow, even one person likes this… I think I'll cry of happiness and die. CRITIQUES ARE WELCOME! Really, I'm awful. Soooo… Enjoy! :3 Made out of my love for these people and this pairing!

Disclaimer: All I own is some Shounen Jump magazines and $15, (I am young after all…) so obviously, I don't own actual people. Or AmazingPhil or danisnotonfire, and I am in no way associated with the people who have these YouTube channels (except for the fact that I am subscribed to them).

ITSH VERY OOC. This came out of my twisted brain. RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND OTHER SHTUFF. XD (not that anyone pays attention to the age warning anyway… X3)

Key:

(A/N and extra random thoughts from characters .-.)

=flashbacks=

'thoughts'

"speaking"

_Emphasis_

Everything else

Prologue

"So, guys, that's it. I hope you can forgive me. There probably won't be any more videos up for a while. And, Phil… When you see this… I'll already be a long ways away. So you don't have to see or talk to me again." Dan turned off his camera and sighed. He uploaded it, then, for the first time in a _very _long time, he signed out. He then grabbed his bag, and with a wistful sigh and a final look around the memory-filled room, he walked out of the apartment.

Phil woke that morning at 7 o'clock, which was quite early for him. The reason, most likely, for waking up this early was that something felt… off. He ignored the feeling and decided to have a bowl of the ultimate cereal (aka shreddies and frosted mini wheats). He ate his wonderful amazing-marvelous cereal and sighed. He was very… bored. And something _still_ felt off. He decided to wake up Dan and investigate. He walked over to Dan's room and knocked. No reply. He rapped on the door again and still no reply.

"Dan, can I come in?" that was weird… still no reply. He tried the door handle to see that it was unlocked, and walked in. No Dan. Now _that_ was weird. Dan was _never_ up this early. Especially on weekends. And it was Saturday! 'He's probably just gone for a morning walk…' He thought to himself, trying hard to believe it. He wanted to get his mind off it, so he went to the one resource that made worries and time disappear. He went to YouTube. As the computer started up, he looked around. It seemed somehow emptier, even though he had been in the apartment without Dan before. When his computer started up he went straight to Google chrome and went on YouTube. He immediately saw a new video, by danisnotonfire, uploaded at… 3 A.M.?! he clicked on the video, slightly worried.

"Hello Internet," said Dan's voice, his usual greeting, but with a more… serious (if you could call it that) tone than usual. "I have something to tell you." Dan's face on screen was deathly serious. Now Phil was _definitely_ worried. Dan took a deep breath and said…

"I-I'm leaving for a while, guys. I've just come to terms with something I can't quite wrap my head around yet." He forced a smile and a small, fake laugh. "It's kind of amazing, really, and very ironic. "I really like… maybe even l-love… someone… someone that I probably shouldn't be in love with…" You could see the blush on his face, an adorable pink covering his nose and the tips of his ears. 'Whoa, adorable? Sure, I guess Dan's cute, for a guy, but adorable? Really?' Phil shook his head and kept watching the video. "-guess you're wondering who it is I like this much, ne? Well, my danosaurs and phangirls," You could tell he was trying hard to be funny in this situation… "I-I like Phil. A lot."

Phil sat there, mouth agape, dumbfounded, and watched the rest of the video without really listening. Dan was apologizing multiple times and saying "I won't be making anymore videos for a while I guess…" and things like that. He was stunned, to say the least. Not disgusted or angry, just… stunned. _Never _did he think _this_ would happen. 'Dan likes me… the phangirls must be going _nuts_…' He thought with a dry humor. He heard his name come out of the computer and he started listening again. "Wait…" he said out loud. "'Far away'? Where's he going?!" He went through the video to find a clue of where, to no avail. "What the hell…? Goddamnit, Dan!" He yelled to himself. He held his head in his hands, utterly confused about the whole thing. "What the hell is happening…?"

HEERRRRROOOO!

I'M SORRY THE FIRST CHAPPY IS SORTA SHORT! And this is my first fanfiction! I am putting it up on deviantart as well as , so EVERYONE CAN READ IT YAY! XD

Deviantart: IF YOU COMMENT I WILL GIVE YOU AN INVISIBLE NEKED DAN RIDING A LLAMA.

Fanfiction: If you r&r you get the same as deviantart, as well as cookie and I will keep writing the story!


	2. Confusion

Leaving ch. 1

Disclaimer: I only play with the fan-made internet forms of Dan and Phil, sadly. WHY CAN'T THEY JUST KISS ALREADY?

Warning: YAma nashi, Ochi nashi, Imi nashi, which means no climax, no point, no meaning, which happens to be the acronym for YAOI! SO LOVERS OF IT READ ON!

Key:

(A/N and extra random thoughts from characters .-.)

=flashbacks=

'thoughts'

"speaking"

_Emphasis_

Everything else

Chapter 1

_Confusion_

Dan was on his way out of the country, to someplace like America or Brazil or something. He didn't quite know where he was going yet, exactly. "I wonder if he hates me… or if they all hate me…" He knew he was over-thinking, yet he kept driving, wallowing in his confusion and misery. The only reason he really left was because he didn't understand. Afraid of something he didn't know, and running away. Typical human nature.

"ARGGHH!" He just couldn't understand all this! It was so confusing! He had known Phil forever, why start liking him _now_? (he would NOT tell himself that he L… L… L-worded Phil.) Why not before? Why didn't he marvel in the cute face, the inability to curse, the innocence, the cute blush he got when he was nervous… *cough* Where was he? Oh yea… Why hadn't he liked that before? And why did he like it now? He could deal with being gay, sure, but Phil? He could hate him for this! The viewers too! "AARREGGHH!" he was starting to get strange looks. 'I'll just stop at a hotel… Sort out my brain…' He thought, still very confused. As he got out of the car and walked in, his thoughts started revolving around Phil. Phil, Phil, Phil. Cute, innocent, beautiful, hilarious Phil. He was confused about a lot of things… but the one thing he was sure of was that he liked Phil.

"Hello sir, would you like a room?" The voice of the man behind the desk startled him out of his stupor. He had walked all the across the lobby of the hotel to the desk without noticing… 'Oh God, what is happening to me…?' He thought to himself. He had to restrain himself from banging his head on the desk. "Yes, I'd like a room for one."

"One night?"

"Yes."

The man handed him a key. "₤50 a night, 10% off if you're only on for one night. Go to this room." He pointed to a number on the key. "Floor two."

"Thanks."

He dragged his bag over to the narrow staircase and lugged it up. Only at the next floor did he notice the small elevator. "Things just aren't going my way, are they…?" He muttered. He carried his bag over to his room and immediately fell on the bed when he walked in. He got out his laptop and plugged in the charger. "Here we go…" he murmured. He couldn't help it. He checked YouTube.

A new video by AmazingPhil was in his subscription box, labeled 'Advice, guys?'.

Hesitantly, Dan clicked on it.

"Heyo, guys," came Phil's voice. "Listen, if you didn't see it on Dan's channel, apparently he likes me now, and he's left because of it." Dan winced at the bluntness of the statement. "I need your guy's help in ways of advice or anything else. Phil's eyes were pleading. "I… I really just don't know what to do, and I'm still processing it," Phil cleared his throat and looked down. "Dan, if you are watching this… I understand that you're confused… _I'm _confused… and I really _don't _know what to think…" He looked up at the camera. His eyes were close to tears. Dan's heart had officially melted. "But please… Just come home when you've figured this out… I don't think I could live if I never saw you again." Then the video ended. Dan stared at it, not knowing what to do, or how to respond. He guessed he would just… keep moving, keep trying to figure this out, for Phil's sake. And he didn't care what Phil said, he wasn't going back. Phil's life would be better _without _a frickin gay dude following him around. He wouldn't go back… to keep Phil happy. He had to make Phil happy. 'Funny, how that happens, that you would risk your own happiness to make the person you… like happy.' (*cough* Love, Dan. *cough*)

Meanwhile, Phil's brain was in turmoil.

'He likes me, he likes me, it's weird, I've known him forever, he _likes_ me, oh my god, he likes me, is it a bad thing? Oh god...' He ultimately decided that no, it wasn't exactly a _bad_ thing. But it wasn't good either. 'Or is it..?' He shook the idea with wide eyes. 'I did _not_ just think that, oh god, he _likes _me...'

His brain was going to explode at this rate. 'Calm Phil, calm...' He decided to check his YouTube comments. His eyes widened.

-frishanow- Phil, you should except this about Dan, and try to understand his feelings.

-hetalialover369- Phil, don't worry, I'm sure Dan will come back!

-Noncrazyphangirl- I can't say this isn't adorable... But really, Phil, you need to try to understand Dan's feelings.

-HairyPotter- Just try to understand Dan's point of view!

They all said he needed to try to understand Dan's liking of him. But how the _hell_ does one go around doing _that?_ He sighed and rubbed his temples. 'He _likes_ me...'

To say the least, confusion was the main emotion in Phil right now. He didn't know how he felt about Dan liking him... He couldn't hate it, no, never. He could never hate Dan. It was just so weird. He had known Dan for so long, talking, living, making videos... All together. It was a lot to handle. But he just couldn't dislike or feel disgust towards Dan for it. He didn't like it that Dan liked him either... Maybe... He really wasn't clear on the whole thing. As for /understanding/... That was a ways off.

After that thought Phil had another one go through his brain that changed it all in a matter of seconds.

"What if I like him back...?"

AND END.

CLIFFY! Yes, i know you hate me. XD

Sorry this took so long! I had actually typed it all up on my iPhone in under an hour but then I had to type it up on my computer, which I really hate doing. But it's here now! You people inspired me SO MUCH. I really just can't believe the follows and favorites I got in barely any time at all! … it makes me very happy. XD Thanks to everyone who favorited and/or followed! And thanks to hetaliaisawepic and NeverlandNat for reviewing! And to the guest that reviewed, thank you for reviewing too, now make an account so I can see you! . You guys are awesome! *Gives super amazing cookies that turn into your favorite cookie* YESH U GET A NEKED DAN ON A LLAMA. XD Lawlz

Is this short...? Idk. o.o

I have a feeling this whole thing is gonna be only a few more chappies, but if you have another thing that you want me to add after they get together, like a fight or something, just tell me. XD


	3. Realization

Leaving ch 2

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

Warning: *watching yaoi while reading yaoi and listening to yaoi*  
Oh, I'm sorry, what was that? Oh yea... HOMOPHOBES I AM READING MY GAY LOVELY BOYS LOVE. So get out. All of the rest... Welcome back to the dark side... MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Key:  
"Speaking"  
'Thinking'  
(A/N and random character thoughts)  
Everything else

Realizations

He was pacing.  
Literally pacing.  
Oh god.

It had been two days since he had... Thought that... That... Thought. He just couldn't get it out of his mind!

'Nope, nope, I didn't think that, I _refuse _to have thought that...'

He stopped pacing for a second.

'He's _adorable_. Oh god... His laugh... That smile...'

He kept pacing.

He eventually fell onto the bed. 'Aaaaggggh... Noooonononono... I _didn't_ think that...'

He rolled over so his face was in the pillow.

'What do I do?

He got up and started pacing again.

'... I have to see him... But I have no idea where he is... God, I don't even know anymore...'

He slowly lowered himself, layed on the floor, and stared up at his ceiling, defeated.

"Arrrgghhh..."

The words replayed in his mind over and over... 'What if I like him? What if I like him? What if I like him?'

What would compel him to even _think_ that anyway?

Oh yea...

Dan.  
Dan, Dan, Dan.

Cute Dan. Even he could admit that. I mean, who /doesn't/ think Dan's cute? He's so hilarious, his laugh is amazing (anyone else notice how Dan has a specific laugh when he's around Phil?) and his smile... His smile can melt a heart...

... Oh god.

'I like him, don't I...'

He covered his face and groaned.

Suddenly he had an idea. An idea that, of course, had to do with the internet. He slowly walked over to his desk and turned in his computer.

Right now, Dan was walking down the street and thinking stuff over. (A dangerous task, i know. XD)  
Dan was... Moving. He was working some odd job for a day, then getting his money and leaving. There wasn't much else he could do. And he hadn't made a single video. In fact, he hadn't even turned on his computer for two days, since the night he watched Phil's video. He was afraid. Afraid of what people would say, or think, or do... How many people thought he was disgusting, cowardly...? How many people thought that he was dirt, to be trodden on...? How many people hated him now?

He hated contemplating those questions. He hated the fact that they were right. He hated that he was a coward for running away. He hated himself. The only thing that he didn't hate... That he loved, in fact... Was Phil. Who probably thought he was disgusting as well. Dan held back a sob of grief. Everything was going wrong. He was so close to crying...  
Suddenly someone spoke to him.  
"What's wrong?" Said a high, feminine voice.  
He looked up and there stood a woman, with long, wavy, black hair that reached the small of her back. She was wearing leggings and a sweatshirt that looked amazingly loved and old, like she didn't care what people thought of her.  
"... It's a long story." He said, for some reason suddenly trusting the woman, and not /quite/ being able to cover up the sadness in his eyes.  
"Well, sweetie, let's go to the coffee shop and you can tell me _all _about it. Follow me!" She said in a motherly tone. She walked off. Dan felt he could do nothing but follow, his mind still set on depression.  
When they arrived at a homey-looking coffee shop, Dan slumped down on a cushy sofa and the woman sat across from him in a chair.  
"I'm Violet. What's your name?"  
"Dan..." He mumbled.  
"Well, Dan, how 'bout you tell me what's wrong?" She asked.  
"I don't really wanna talk about it..." Dan said quietly.  
"Nonsense, it seems like you need to get something off your chest."  
"Ok, I guess..." He let out a breath. "I've left home."  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Well... I liked... Um... Actually loved someone... That I shouldn't... I've been friends with them forever... And now I think they hate me..." Dan said, looking at the table.  
"I'm sure they don't hate you sweetie! What was this girl like?"  
"Well... Ummm... This... Uh... Guy." Dan said quietly, blushing a deep shade of red.  
"Ok. Well what's /he/ like?" She inquired, the information not seeming to faze her at all.  
"You... You're not disgusted with me?" He looked at her, shock evident in his gaze.  
"Of course not, sweetie! Anyone can love who they wanna love! Anyway, c'mon, tell me what he was like!" She exclaimed.  
"Uh.. Well... His name is Phil. He had really dark, silky hair... And a cute smile... And amazing blue eyes... Not to mention he was funny and smart, and... And I couldn't face him... He probably hates me now..." Dan was close to crying again.  
"Oh, sweetie, why would he hate you?" She said.  
"I announced over YouTube that I liked him, and that I was leaving. I'm a coward and I'm gay, when I'm sure he's not. Why wouldn't he hate me?" Dan had tears running down his face now.  
"Oh, honey..." Violet grabbed her napkin and dabbed his eyes with it. "You can't be sure of that!"  
"How would I not be sure of it...?" He said, looking at her with hopelessness in his eyes.  
"Well, have you checked YouTube for videos or comments or whatever's there?" She asked.  
"There was one response video... From Phil... But it was him asking for advice. Because I liked him. And he seemed so confused, because of me!" Dan exclaimed.  
"Have you seen the comments for that? Or checked YouTube for other videos from Phil?"  
"Uh... No..."  
"Well we're going to right now!"  
Violet dragged Dan up from his seat and towards an old computer in the shop. She turned it on and then pushed Dan into the chair in front of it.  
"I want you to go on YouTube right now, and check comments and such!" She looked at him with her hands on her hips and a scary Do-What-I-Say look on her face. He quickly opened a tab and went to YouTube. He hesitated before logging in.  
"... I'm scared." He said, his eyes not moving from their spot on the screen.  
"Honey, I know. But it'll be fine, I promise." She said in a comforting tone.  
"... Ok."  
He logged in.  
His eyes bulged at what he saw.  
3 _million _views! And... Many... Many comments...  
As he went through them he was surprised at what he saw. So many positive comments... And some begging him not to go... But he also noticed a slight drop in his subscribers. It was to be expected. But it still hurt.  
He went to his inbox and saw a PM from Phil.  
'Oh god... Oh god...'  
"Go on... Open it, see what it says." Said Violet. Slowly he moved his mouse over and clicked on it.

GA-AAA-HHHH  
THIS TOOK SOOOOO LONG!  
I'm sorry...  
I had a bit of writer's block... This isn't my best writing...  
BUT ANYWHO...  
RAWR! I LOVE ALLLL YOU PEOPLE! THAAANK CHU FOR FOLLOWING, FAVING, AND REVIEWING!  
Now... I know how tempting the little button is... C'mon... Press it... Leave something for little old me...  
OR I WILL KEEP THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
... Actually, i'll prolly upload it as soon as it's finished... I JUST LOVE YOU ALL TOO MUCH! XD  
Btw, tell me if ya like Violet! (Don't worry, she won't get in between our favorite boys. I'm actually considering making her lesbian. .-.)  
Anywho, SKITTLES!  
*dies*


	4. soo soorrry

IM SOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYYY

I haven't been writing at all lately...

I HATE SCHOOL GODDAMNIT

IT TAKES AWAY FROM MY BEAUTIFUL SHIPS

but really, the next chapter will definitely take a while, if it comes at all.

if you wanna finish it yourself, just send me a PM asking if you can and what you'd do. and send me a link, obviously. X3

I LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

NOW DONT KILL ME.

bye~!


End file.
